


This night we grieve together

by SatanicMe



Series: Fallen Meteors aka Angels [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, post 3x23, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: After 3x23Grieving after a lost mother figure, friend, patient, and fiancé Lucifer and Co decided to go out and forget for a night everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathTE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bajingo Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591367) by [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon). 



> Who didn't watch 3x23 ...
> 
>  
> 
> GO AWAY!!! 
> 
> SPOILER!
> 
> BIG HEAVY SPOILER!!!

It had been a terrible night for the all of them. A murder had occurred and this time the victim a person each of them knew personally.

They all had known Charlotte Richards, the former turned defense lawyer that had been for a while Lucifer's and his brothers stepmother before forgetting their time they had spent together and begun to work at the precinct to redeem herself after living a life as corrupt criminal.

Chloe had met her first. It had been while she still had been an officer.

Though they never seemed to even like each other until the weird pier accident. But after then she seemed to be different. It was like she had been to hell and back.

After her it had been Dan, though their first encounter had been forgotten. They had met at the precinct as one of Dan's suspects had called in Charlotte as his lawyer and got away.

But then as Charlotte run into the department just to speak with Lucifer about some of his devil bullshit he didn't believe into anyway he got to know her better.

She was completely different and tempted him like nobody else. Literally. They started a weird relationship but it was a shock as he found out the woman he liked was Lucifer's and Amenadiel's stepmother.

The next shock was the accident at the pier. She changed again. She didn't remember their relationship. Thought with the bad came the good things after they new beginning and seemed to understand each other better.

He even had proposed to her just this week hoping for a happy ever after. Fate hated him with stealing his fiancé so soon.

Linda got to know the mischievous lawyer aka for a specific time frame mother of angels. Then she was admitted to a hospital with a life threatening hole in her stomach as thank you.

Meeting the woman again without any memories of attacking the therapist was horrible and almost as frightening as seeing the devil's burned face.

But hearing of the problems of the woman who had been possessed by the same being that had tortured Linda created a bond between them. Especially after she joined the club of the crazy prophets - Linda named it. She knew it was a stupid name but she had to work trough a huge midlife crisis.

Maze knew Charlotte. No lost love here. She didn't like her as she was her master's mum and didn't like her as dumb mortal. Finally that woman was dead.

Another person had lost her new friend and protégée. After the troubled woman had come into her lab it had been friendship on the first glance.

Ok, not true. The woman had been a confusing one but after the accident nobody spoke of she was different. And now the poor woman was death. At least she was now in god's home and rested in peace.

But it had hit Lucifer the most. Even if the woman wasn't his mother anymore she still wore her face. Seeing her at a daily base at work was torture, interacting with her ripped his heart in pieces and his soul burned seeing this woman trying to keep her sanity after having gone through hell.

Everything about her remembered him of the worst experiences of his life.

Her face remembered him of the woman who stood by as he had fallen from heathen, at the same time he recalled a mother who groomed his wings with endless love for her son.

People sometimes caught the woman after the accident looking into the nothingness but the devil knew better than them what the traumatized human witnessed.

He felt with her. He always felt sorry for the woman watching her slowly losing her mind trying her best to get back into his father's good graces so she wouldn't end up in hell again.

Like him she had searched a way for redemption.

Like Amenadiel, whose feather Lucifer had found at the place she died, she was given what she desired most.

What he still desired - even if he now desired the detective more and wanted to be at her side for the rest of his life knowing it was an impossible wish for him to hope for - and knew he would never be given.

Who had ever prayed for the devil?

No one.

The last hours happened in a blur with the other detectives from the department questioning them and Ella struggling with her work of gathering evidence why another forensic had to be called in.

The scene was a gruesome sight for all of them even if each of them being the devil, his therapist, a homicide detective, a demon of hell - why was Maze even at the scene? - or a forensic scientist had seen much worse.

"I think we all need a fucking drink.", the devil commented out of sudden as he sat in the conference room with the others.

Dan who had been still in a state of shock snapped out of it misunderstanding Lucifer's offer as him using the possibility to throw a party.

Faster than even the devil could react in this particular situation a grief ridden furious Dan had risen up from his seat and punched an unsuspecting Lucifer directly in his face.

"THIS is not something to celebrate about, Lucifer! You may not care about Charlotte since she does not remember being your stepmother but I care!", he shouted while Lucifer stumbled over his feet and tripping over them falling to the ground.

Suddenly Chloe and Ella were at Dan's side and the both hold the upset detective back as Lucifer gathered himself again. Flatly he put his suite straight not meeting his attackers eyes.

The desire to shout back or even punch the douche was incredible high and tempting but Lucifer also kinda felt hollow. His mother would be disappointed seeing him just as brutal and broken as hell forged him to be.

So he simply said trying to sound as unaffected and neutral he could manage what he actually meant.

"I didn't offer drinks to celebrate over Mrs. Richards death, Daniel. Though I didn't care for her the same way you did her death didn't leave me untouched. Having judged by all your rattled appearances I though that a drink at my bar would help to forget this horrendous night for some hours. Drowning our sorrows with the friends we have instead of grieving alone in our homes by ourselves. But it seems like I made a mistake."

Maze was the first to speak up after her masters speech even though she had hated the gone woman she had still loved Amenadiel deeply and now missed her last chance of confessing her feelings to him because he had flown back to the silver city.

"I am sorry. I should have talked to you. Really talked. Not just about the comfortable stuff."

Then Maze hugged Lucifer and leaned her forehead against his - a gesture they shared since the very beginning of their friendship to comfort their counterparts.

"That's so sweet! Best friends forever!", Ella exclaimed with a happy grin. Though a moment later she frowned and her usual cheerful attitude was away as fast it had come back.

In the meanwhile Lucifer's words had sunken in Dan's mind and he calmed down - actually his legs had given in and he broke down - taking a deep breath.

It was unfair of god stealing him his fiancé. Funnily he remembered the Greek tale of Orpheus and Eurydice what made him laugh bitterly.

"Fuck you, god! What made you think that you could claim her like Hades did with Eurydice?!"

Hopelessly knowing he wouldn't receive his answer Dan cried weakly against that was was above him. Maybe God would hear him rant. Maybe he would even flinch for a moment.

It wouldn't make a difference. His shoulders slumped and he gave in too.

"Let's get this goddamn alcohol. You're right, I don't want to handle this shitshow right now. Thank you for supporting us."

Linda and Chloe had stayed silent even now, since the first was still traumatized of some events that had occurred in the past and the second one didn't feel like talking but nonetheless they had agreed, too.

Somehow the small group had then managed to get to Lucifer's club which had been cleared in under ten minutes and sat down at the bar. Maze brought them a tablet full of whiskey shots she had prepared in a world record suspicious short time and gave one each one.

"A toast to Charlotte Richards, a woman that had died trough the hands of a cruel murderer but now rests in peace at my father's side. For we all have known her and now gathered here to grieve together. She had been our love, our friend, our coworker, our protégée or - in my case - a mother figure to us."

Looking each one directly in their eyes Lucifer then went on with his speech.

"This night we grieve and drink ourselves senseless to drown our sorrows for what we have lost - some even more than others."

He stared knowingly at Maze. They both had danced around each other's tails since Amenadiel had visited him the first time in hell.

And now his old demon friend had lost him not being able to reach to his brother who had returned to the silver city with Charlotte.

He raised his hand with the drink.

"A toast to what we've lost, my friends.", all of them said in unison and downed the shots.

The effect of the alcohol instantly kicked in and Dan started to warm up with cracking some stupid jokes even if he was still lost like a puppy.

Linda then finally joined the merry round by starting to tell stories about her dirty college adventures dwelling in the good old times as the world was still normal.

It took a while but Ella brightened up a bit too as she sung stupid Disney songs and danced drunkenly around before Maze had to run to her side catching her as she tripped over the couch giggling like a baby.

With a bit of teamwork Ella, Dan and Linda got Maze to smile for a moment after they had played improv interpreting Lucifer and Chloe and God, who was trying frustrated to ship them while the interpretations kept fooling around.

Even Lucifer and Chloe laughed about the Hollywood worthy enactments of their owns being at the same time a little bit ashamed of how obvious and utterly clueless they seemed to be in real life.

At Linda's/God'a desperate exclaim: "Come on, Samael! Kiss her finally! I didn't wait the last centuries just for you stubbornly to fuck up with my plan of redemption! Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!", Lucifer fell of his chair shocked by the therapist as it hit him a little bit to near to home.

But Chloe then came down to him and comforted him with some calming words while she groomed his locks.

The night went and the morning came but they kept going on going with downing their alcohol. Because if they stopped a long and horrible hangover would haunt each of them - celestials, demons and mortals.

As the sun had risen up to the middle of the sky at midday Lucifer left the group to go out to the balcony being shortly followed by Chloe who wanted to make sure her lover was okay.

"You're hurting more than you let on."

"Charlotte... she had not only been a mother to me but..." Lucifer stopped cutting himself short. He never had truly talked about Hell to someone seriously except to Doctor Linda.

And even then he had not opened up to her about how much he had been broken there.

"She had been a victim. Like you. Charlotte from after the pier accident remember you of the traumas you had experienced in the past, right? Her haunted look she sometimes had and the fear of everything crashing down on her. Losing control."

"Yes. You must understand that I have literally lived since the beginning of time and spent the most of my life in hell - what's the actual truth and not a dumb metaphor. Hell is... hell. It's difficult to describe to someone untouched. Charlotte Richards had died once before. She had been killed around the time I have searched for my mother. From that moment until the pier accident my mother had possessed her body while Charlotte spent her time in hell being punished for her sins. Mysteriously she was given a second chance after my mum left but it was difficult for her to live on after having been in hell. She understood."

"If you ever need someone to talk I'll listen. By the way do you know where your brother is? Does he already know?"

Lucifer cringed at the mention of Amenadiel.

He had thought that Amenadiel would not leave him without a goodbye after all they had gone trough.

After the wing hunt, the search for the rotten soul called Malcolm, the events with their mother he had truly believed that he became important enough to be worth of a goodbye when Amenadiel would be allowed to go home again.

Disappointed Lucifer absently grabbed into his jackets inner pocket and caressed the grayish feather that rested in there.

"He knows. After all he brought her to dad. Stupid prick doesn't even say goodbye."

"Have you called him?"

"No. He would probably ignore me anyway." Also there would be no phone connection.

"Maybe he won't. You really seemed to be close. I know he doesn't hate you."

While Lucifer and Chloe talked on the balcony Lucifer felt like somebody kept poking at his heart waiting for him to finally break down.

Although it was not really the detective's fault for not knowing how sour some subjects were to him really having misunderstood his problems he once had shared with her because she still believed he spoke in metaphors the claws of the pain deepened theirselves in his quite sensitive heart roping it apart.

He weakly slumped down and had to lean on Chloe with her supporting him so he would not fall to the ground.

Lucifer's cheeks got wet as his eyes burned and his breath becoming irregular.

"I-i-i d-don't want to b-be al-l-lone again...", he cried silently laying his head into Chloe's neck who now didn't say any wrong lies to him to try to calm him but simply pet his back like she did sometimes with Trixie.

After some comforting time Chloe took the devil's chin making him look into her eyes with his watery black jewels that seemed to glow like two little suns in the sky.

"You are not alone. I won't let you out of my eyes again. And Trixie probably will manipulate you to play with her and Barbies or give her some chocolate cake."

Unsure of her words he turned to the bar seeing the other girls peacefully sleeping with Dan in their grasps cuddling him into the dreamworld.

Except Maze of course. She laid right next to Linda looking more like a corpse than a sleeping beauty.

"Especially Dan is going to need a good friend he can depends on. Someone who understands the horrors of the world but also enjoys life like nobody else. And that's not me. I enjoy life, don't get me wrong, but you do it with such a easiness I don't."

With that Chloe took his head in her hands again making him look to her and lowered him enough for her being able to kiss him.

Traffic was once again horrible on the streets of LA but a couple somewhere hundreds of meters above the metallic human mess slumbered in each other's arms while the sun and heaven watched over them.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't judge me for possible confusing or out-of-character actions. I had to write this reveal and literally sat the whole day at it.

"Should we wake them?", Lucifer heard somebody whispering as he slowly regained consciousness again. His head hurt like hell and as he tried to open his eyes it was like the sun was mocking him with its bright light by blinding him.

“Congratulations, Ella. You managed to wake up Lucifer with your question. Next time you aren’t sure if you should or shouldn’t drag the devil out of the realm of dreams just let him be. He’s a light sleeper.”

Groaning with his hands shielding his eyes Lucifer wanted whoever was speaking right now to shut up because the throbbing headache was getting worse and made his already inhuman angelic senses oversensitive in a painful way.

“I think he heard us.”, a third person, this time a male, intercepted with an obvious observation. And why was it so hot there? Had he returned to hell? No. Otherwise he would have woken up by the tortured wicked screams of the guilty souls and the acid smell of sulfur that was missing right now.

Also, in hell nobody would have even dared to cuddle with the devil. Like right now as Lucifer noticed he was held in somebody’s embrace. Confused by the fact the cuddling didn’t feel unwelcome but quite soothing and warm the devil wondered what had happened.

Though this mystery was for later because the persons which still hadn’t disappearing leaving him in peace chatted with each other in hushed voices and even a fourth person joined the silent conversation.

Couldn’t they be silent?!

Wrangling himself out of the woman’s hold Lucifer managed to sit up despite the fucking almost explosion like monster headache he experienced.

“Can’t you guys shut up?”

“The devil having his first hangover. That’s new.”

Really? First waking him and now not even shutting up? Lucifer really wished just for some peace.

“I’ll get aspirin.”

A moment later Ella, Lucifer finally began to remember the last night, gave him a glass of sparkling water forcing him to drink it although it tasted awful. Like really fucking awful.

“Just swallow it, Lucifer! I swear it’s going to make you feel better. The faster you get it down your throut the faster the headache lingering effect kicks in.”

Was that the dear doctor? Of course, it was Linda. She had joined their little party yesterday, too, grieving with them after Charlotte’s death. Recalling a memory of her playing his father made Lucifer laugh even though the hellish headache that tormented him and grew worse through the pressure of air abruptly leaving Lucifer’s lungs.

“I must say you would have made a hell of an actor if you had joined the show business, doctor. I’ve never seen anybody playing my father’s role with such a passion. Argh- Damn headache.”

“Wait I played God? I hoped that part was just a dream.”, Linda sighed as the others broke out laughing too. Well, all expect Dan. He just grinned but did not brighten up much. After all, his fiancé had been murdered at the hands of a cruel murderer that had to be but wasn’t caught yet.

Lucifer got up from the floor and put the detective that had slept at his side through the day on the balcony the effect of the aspirin finally kicked in and the sun disappeared at the horizon.

Then the small group gathered in Lucifer’s living room while Chloe was still asleep. Glancing above his shoulder the devil once again fiddled with the feather his brother had left back the night before at the scene.

“Do we already have a suspect?”, Linda asked bringing up the question all of the involved humans of their group wanted to know.

All involved humans.

Not celestial beings.

Nor infernal.

“Actually, we already have the identity of the guilty murderer.”, Lucifer sneered with a cold voice as his expression became grim and dark and his look in his eyes filled with even more raging anger than Dan and Ella ever though of Lucifer being capable to have. The devil’s wrath was scaring. But the two who still believed the devil’s being delusional knew it was never directed against the innocent.

Whoever killed Charlotte Richards was going to regret his sin.

“What’s his name?”

Laughing wicked at the irony of the situation of the world’s first sinner killing a repentant soul after the said killer finally got his chance of dying and maybe even joining the Silver City Lucifer responded staring Dan directly in his eyes.

“It’s the lieutenant. Recently my brother and Charlotte had secretly investigating our dear Pierce trying to proof that he is the Sinnerman.”

“WHAT?!”

“PIERCE IS-“

“what… Lucifer what do you mean with Marcus being the sinnerman?”

Behind Lucifer’s back Chloe had walked into the room looking horrified and shocked from the news.

“How long… how long did you know?”

As Lucifer turned his head to her he saw her hurt expression that mirrored the betrayal she though to feel.

“Shortly after Pierce had killed the guy that called himself the Sinnerman.”

At the same time Chloe stared unbelievingly at her partner wanting to shout at him for being as guilty as Pierce for Charlotte’s death because he didn’t tell the truth like he did always letting a criminal wander free Dan snapped and jumped crying onto Lucifer punching him into his face again and again until Maze dragged him away.

“YOU KILLED HER! IT IS YOUR FAULT CHARLOTTE DIED! YOU LET THAT BASTARD RUNNING AROUND AND DID NOT TELL US!!!”

The male detective was completely devastated and broke down. His knees gave in while he stared at the guy who spoke himself to be the devil.

Suddenly it didn’t seem so impossible anymore. That monster had neglected to tell them the truth what led to a criminal murdering his love.

“Why didn’t you tell us? I thought we were partners! Fuck, Lucifer, I almost married Marcus and you didn’t think it was important enough to tell me he is a manipulative, lying bastard that could have killed not only me but my daughter, too?!”

After all stress he had gone trough for her, dying more than once for Chloe the detective dared to question her importance to him? Maybe the fake marriage was an asshole move but Lucifer at least had tried his best to show her how important her life to him was.

And Daniel accused him of being guilty. That stung. Thinking back nobody would have believed him about Pierce since he had no proof and there was also the developing relationship between Cain and Chloe that would have moved the reliability of Lucifer’s information in an even worse light.

Luckily Linda interrupted the building tension between the trio while Maze still held Dan successfully back.

“Guys, calm down! Before accusing Lucifer of several mistakes he might or might have not done you maybe should ask him first of his side of the story. Listen to him.”, turning to Lucifer Linda then added with a serious voice, “And you stop evading parts. Remember what I once told you after I was admitted to the hospital? You need to show Chloe, to show all of them the whole you, Lucifer. The Good, the bad and the Crispy.”

“I fear I am unable to show them my crispy side. You know, it was taken from me. “ , Lucifer said joking hoping that he could avoid showing his friends his wings.

“What crispy side? Do you talk about scars? Had someone made a plastic surgery against your will?”

Ella, who had kept her mouth shut till now, was confused not really knowing what Linda exactly meant with Crispy and how exactly it would benefit Lucifer if they knew about the scars, too. It wasn’t like Lucifer showing them his crispy side would change their view of the world… right?

 

“Linda’s talking about Lucifer’s devil face. It looked very horrifying. Bloody red third degree burns that never completely healed up all over his body revealing his muscles in cause of the missing skin. Believe me, I know what I am talking about.”

Maze explained confusing Ella even more, while Chloe jumped in her detective mode always needing proof for everything.

“If Lucifer had the burns all over his body how is it possible that we can’t see them? He never wore a mask nor gloves. I’ve seen him naked. More than one time. I would have noticed it, especially knowing how masks look like because of my mom being an actor in sci-fi movies.”

 Dan in the meanwhile remembered the two big scars on Lucifer’s back he once had witnessed though as he was still furious with this asshole.

“The scars on your back.”

Assuming the whole talk was about Lucifer’s scars on his back Dan revealed hi knowledge about them but the only reaction he got was a wicked grin of the devil idiot. What the hell was wrong the guy?

“No Daniel. Although they have disappeared with my burns after the devilnapping, which I later found out Pierce was responsible for, neither of us meant my wing scars. Back to your question, though I might want to add if you talk about me at least talk with me. I am still here. You all couldn’t see my burns because I used to conceal them with glamour. Then my so-called devil face disappeared, I am recently not entirely sure if I can blame my father for its absence.  I didn’t notice the absence of my burns until I tried to show it to you, detective. You remember the time in Miss Lopez lab you thought I was joking. I wasn’t.”

“Lucifer, Show them your wings. They need proof as much as I had needed it.”

“Wings? First burns, now wings? What are you playing at? I don’t understand what exactly you mean.”

“Great Lucifer, always giving the others the fault! Incredible. Before, it’s always has been ‘it’s one of my daddys manipulations’ or ‘my brother wanted me back in hell’ or the last one ‘my mom’s fault’. Have you not made any process in your therapy sessions?”

“Always hiding behind your delusions. Are you to scared to own up to your own mistakes, asshole?”

This had to stop. All these accusations, all these doubts, all these mislead beliefs.

The mistrust, the betrayal, the hurt.

All the pain remembered Lucifer of this horrible day he had tried to forget. How did it ever came so far that his friends turned their backs at him like his brothers and sisters did on this fateful day in the past so many millennia ago?

Lucifer didn’t notice how his knees gave out.

Or that Linda had run to his side supporting him so that he wouldn’t collapse to the floor.

 He didn’t notice how his eyes filled up with or how single tears became fountains of sorrow.

He didn’t notice how he screamed at the all of them to leave him the fuck alone.

The worried glances of pity they gave him were lost as all Lucifer was able to feel was the misery and the burning agony he had desperately buried in himself.

He never let himself grief until now what just lead to the pain growing bigger and bigger. A ticking timebomb.

Lucifer didn’t notice the displacement of air as his wings suddenly appeared out of nowhere shielding him from the sources of his misery.

But he noticed somebody calling out for him.

It sounded like the person was far away.

It became louder.

Was the person in the same room?

He recognized that voice.

It was the detective.

Chloe.

Why did she call out for him? Did she want to torment him further? But why did she then sound so sorry and so worried? Why did her voice carry this soothing undertone that she used whenever something had upset Beatrice?

“I’m sorry. I should never have doubted you. It’s all true. I should have known. You tried to show me and I ignored you. I should have listened to you. Believed you, since you always believed in me.”

And wait- was he imagining or did he hear Daniel apologizing in the background, too.

“Damn- You are really Lucifer. Fuck. I- wow. I think I owe you an apology. After I had another drink. And visited my priest.”

Why-

“Oh.”

Finally Lucifer noticed his feathery shield around him realizing what has happened and understanding the reactions of the two detectives.

They had seen proof of his origin. And they had decided to stay instead of running away after he had showed them he was indeed the angel that had fallen in disgrace after rebelling against God forced to be the ruler of hell after being forever casted out of the Silver City and turned into the monster the humans though of as the incarnation of evil.

“Huh. So you are a chicken man instead of a awesome role-actor. Makes sense. After all you never broke out of your character since you actually were the lightbringer. Awesome. Can I have an autograph?”

“An autograph?”, Lucifer asked back at Ella’s question.

“Yeah. An autograph. You are like the second biggest celebrity on earth. Everybody knows the devil! But nobody can say he’s got an autograph from him!”

“ok? I think.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoting @FluffyGlitterPantsDragon  
> From   
> Sanguine Heart  
> :
> 
>  
> 
> 'Chicken Man'


End file.
